The End
by D-in-exile
Summary: Once upon a time, kata yang lazim digunakan untuk memulai suatu dongeng atau cerita. Akan tetapi kasus Kira bukanlah dongeng atau cerita. Namun, sampai saat ini tak ada kata pembuka yang lebih baik untuk kasus ini selain kata-kata itu.


Wah, sudah lama yah saia tidak membuat fanfic Death Note… Maklum, saia (sok) sibuk semenjak masup SMP… Jadi, mungkin ini fanfic terakhir saia di fandom Death Note ini, walau tidak menutup kemungkinan saia bakal nongol lagi sesekali buat ngasih review... So, on to the last story…

* * *

Disclaimer : Death Note dibuat oleh Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba. Saia hanya bisa bikin fanficnya ajah...

Characters : L, Light, Near, Halle, and Ryuk

Summary : _Once upon a time_, pada suatu waktu, pada zaman dahulu kala, kata-kata yang lazim digunakan pada saat memulai suatu dongeng atau cerita rakyat. Akan tetapi kasus Kira bukanlah sebuah dongeng, bukan pula terjadi di zaman dahulu kala. Namun, sampai saat ini tak ada lagi kata pembuka yang cukup baik untuk kasus ini selain kata-kata itu. _Once upon a time_, ada seorang detektif ternama bernama L.

**The End  
**

Di dalam kelam, di suatu tempat bernama "Ketiadaan", "Kehampaan", "Nothingness", terdapat dua sosok berbentuk manusia yang saling berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka saling berbisik lirih, pelan, seolah tak ingin ada satu makhluk pun yang dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan satu sama lain, sementara kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Light-kun, Saya ingin mendengarkan sebuah cerita," bisik salah satu di antara kedua manusia itu. Suaranya yang lirih segera tertelan oleh kegelapan ketiadaan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Cerita?" tanya manusia lainnya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam dengan erat, khawatir bila ikatan keduanya terlepas, maka salah satu dari mereka akan tertelan dalam ketiadaan.

"Cerita tentang seorang detektif dan seorang pembunuh."

Tawa tertahan beresonansi dalam kegelapan. Kesan getir dan pahit sangat terasa dalam tawa yang dipaksakan itu.

"Kau ingin aku mulai dari mana, L?"

"_Once upon a time_…"

* * *

"_Once upon a time_, pada suatu waktu, pada zaman dahulu kala, kata-kata yang lazim digunakan pada saat memulai suatu _fairy tale_, 'dongeng', atau _folklore_, 'cerita rakyat', dengan unsur roman berlebihan," seorang detektif muda berambut putih berkata sambil menyusun kartu tarot di hadapannya menjadi sebuah menara. Wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang berdiri di belakang pemuda itu hanya mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Akan tetapi kasus Kira bukanlah sebuah dongeng, bukan pula terjadi di zaman dahulu kala. Kata pembuka itu _seharusnya_ tidak cocok," pemuda berambut putih itu berkata lagi, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dari pada wanita yang mematung di belakangnya.

"Namun, sampai saat ini tak ada lagi kata pembuka yang cukup baik untuk kasus ini selain kata-kata itu. _Once upon a time_, ada seorang detektif ternama bernama L."

* * *

Ada seorang detektif ternama bernama L. Dengan kejeniusannya yang diakui setiap orang di dunia, ia memecahkan berbagai kasus sulit di berbagai belahan dunia. Kasus Pembunuhan, pencurian, pembajakan, penyelundupan, baik yang singular maupun berantai, semua diungkapkan dengan jelas pada setiap mata yang ingin melihat, pada setiap mata yang berhak melihat. Semua kasus yang menurutnya menarik akan ia pecahkan dengan tepat, sampai suatu saat, sampai akhirnya…

Matanya terpaku pada misteri kasus pembunuhan Kira.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu, Light-kun, awalnya sang detektif merasa sangat bosan karena ia dapat memecahkan semua kasus yang ia temui," bisik salah seorang manusia yang berambut hitam kelam (Namun, saat ini tak terlihat lagi, karena dalam kegelapan Nothingness, semua cahaya akan menghilang.).

"Kebosanan… Ironisnya, kebosanan itu jugalah yang mengawali pergerakan dari seorang remaja yang kemudian disebut sebagai Kira…"

* * *

"Kebosanan. Mungkin semua hal yang terjadi adalah buah dari kebosanan itu sendiri," ujar suara parau dari sebentuk shinigami yang menggema di suatu tempat bernama "Dunia Shinigami", "Shinigami Realm".

"Karena kebosanan aku bertemu dengan manusia bernama Light. Karena kebosanan manusia bernama Light berubah menjadi Kira. Karena kebosanan detektif bernama L mengejar Kira."

Shinigami berwarna hitam itu tertawa sambil mengunyah apel terakhir yang dimilikinya. Shinigami putih yang berada di sebelahnya menatap shinigami hitam itu kagum, sementara shinigami lainnya hanya mengacuhkan, tetap berjudi seperti biasa.

* * *

Mereka berdua berperang. Dalam medan pertempuran di mana strategi yang menentukan siapa yang akan hidup dan siapa yang akan mati, mereka bertarung sepenuh hati. Dalam pertarungan antara siapa yang dikejar dan siapa yang mengejar ini ada kalanya salah satu pihak menang dan ada kalanya kalah, mendapat petunjuk atau tersesat dalam jebakan.

Akan tetapi dalam hati keduanya sama-sama merasa senang memiliki saingan yang setingkat, sejajar, di mana tak ada yang lebih kuat atau lebih lemah. Keberadaan mereka berdua merupakan definisi dari _equal_ 'kesejajaran' itu sendiri.

Namun, sebuah pertaruhan penentuan telah dibuat oleh sang pembunuh.

* * *

"Sang pembunuh yang dikejar telah merencanakan sebuah penentuan akhir," suara lirih yang seolah mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur itu terdengar stabil, "Ia membuat sebuah kondisi dimana salah satu dari shinigami akan terlibat dalam pertaruhan itu."

"Rem..."

"Ya, kemungkinan Rem membunuhmu sekitar 63,5 persen. Angka yang cukup kritis sebenarnya, karena kalau bukan kau yang mati, maka kau mungkin akan menangkapku dan _aku _yang akan mati."

"Jarang sekali aku mendengarmu berbicara tentang kemungkinan berbentuk persentasi..."

"Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu dekat dengan seseorang yang selalu bermain dengan angka persentasi peluang?"

"Mungkin saja..."

* * *

"Kira membuat suatu pertaruhan untuk membunuh L," suara parau shinigami hitam itu kembali menggema. Satu per satu shinigami datang untuk mendengar kisahnya.

"Saat itu ia membuat suatu pertaruhan yang melibatkan salah seorang shinigami, yaitu Rem."

Bisikan-bisikan pelan mulai terdengar. Salah seorang dari mereka angkat bicara, "Maksudmu yang membunuh Rem..."

Suara tawa aneh yang parau berkumandang, kemudian shinigami hitam menjawab, "Kira adalah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat membunuh shinigami... dan juga musuh bebuyutannya sekaligus."

Gumaman terkejut mulai berirama di hadapan shinigami hitam tersebut.

* * *

"Namun, ada satu hal yang luput oleh pemikiran Kira," kata pemuda berambut putih yang masih menyusun benteng kartunya. Wanita berambut emas yang masih berdiri di belakangnya masih mendengarkan dengan wajah penuh tanya, mulai tertarik dalam cerita yang diucapkan detektif berambut putih itu.

"L memiliki dua orang penerus. Mereka adalah M dan N."

* * *

L memiliki dua orang penerus yang telah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi pengganti L bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya. Keduanya memiliki inisial M dan N.

L telah memberikan petunjuk kepada Kira bahwa L tidak hanya satu. L pernah berkata bahwa "L" merupakan suatu organisasi.

Satu hal yang membuat Kira tidak habis pikir adalah bahwa...

...bahwa L tidak berbohong ketika memberitahukan hal itu padanya.

* * *

"Kau tidak memperhitungkan kata-kataku, Light-kun," bisikan lirih terdengar dari seorang yang dulu biasa dikenal dengan inisial L, "Kau kalah karena menganggap ucapanku hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Ketika mereka berdua datang menuntut balas kepadamu, kau tidak memiliki persiapan yang cukup."

"Apa benar begitu?" Suara helaan napas terdengar di sela nada tanya.

"Kenapa tidak begitu?"

"Karena saat kau menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kalah, bahwa aku telah menandatangani perjanjian kematianku sendiri."

"Karena begitu saya pergi tak ada lagi yang dapat melindungimu dari kutukan kematianku, benar bukan Light-kun?"

* * *

"Dalam pertarungan melawan Kira, salah satu dari penerus meninggal dunia bersama dengan sahabatnya," suara pemuda berambut putih itu sedikit bergetar, "yang kemudian menjadi minyak yang semakin menyulut api dendam di hati penerus yang tersisa."

Wanita berambut emas itu angkat bicara. "Mello dan Matt dulunya temanmu di Wammy House, benar?"

Mata hitam yang kosong menatap wanita berambut emas itu.

"Bagiku mereka lebih dari sekedar teman."

* * *

Kemudian datanglah hari penentuan bagi Kira. Hari di mana semua hal terkuak. Terpampang begitu saja tanpa perlawanan berarti. Hari di mana semua kematian terbalaskan oleh kematian.

Dendam.

Pembunuhan.

Strategi.

Idealisme.

Penipuan.

Kenyataan.

Pengkhianatan.

Sampai akhirnya terkuaklah rahasia kutukan terakhir dari L.

"_An eye for an eye_..."

* * *

"Hari itu... Akulah yang menuliskan nama Light Yagami di Death Note milikku."

Sebuah pengakuan yang terlontar dari mulut shinigami hitam itu mampu membuat kawanan shinigami lain menjadi ricuh. Tulang belulang dan harta perjudian terlupakan begitu saja.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu Ryuk? Bukankah kau selalu bersama anak itu? Bukankah dia tidak membosankan?"

"Itu adalah bagian dari perjanjian awal yang kukatakan pada Kira," ucapan shinigami hitam itu mampu membuat shinigami lain menutup mulut. "Menyenangkan memang melihat perkembangan seorang bocah pemimpi biasa menjadi seorang pembunuh kejam yang kehilangan inti dari mimpinya itu sendiri... Namun, semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja kalau ia ditangkap dan diadili."

"Karena itu aku membunuhnya... agar Kira menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terjangkau oleh manusia lain."

"Begitulah... kuharap kalian bisa memahami ceritaku. Masih ada shinigami lain yang belum tahu tentang cerita ini. Aku harus pergi memberi tahu mereka."

Shinigami Hitam yang biasa disebut sebagai Ryuk itu mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauhi kawanan shinigami.

* * *

"Semuanya terlihat berakhir begitu Light Yagami terbunuh," Near berkata pada Lidner. Kartu tarot yang ditumpuknya itu terlihat membentuk suatu huruf alfabet.

"Namun, _there wasn't an end to this story_, hal itu bukan akhir dari cerita ini. Menurutmu kenapa bisa begitu?"

* * *

"Karena selama ada yang hidup, cerita masih bisa terus berjalan,"ujar L Lawliet, yang selama hidupnya biasa dikenal sebagai detektif L.

"Karena dunia terus berputar, yang hidup meneruskan harapan yang mati," Light Yagami, yang dulunya dikenal sebagai Kira berkata.

Kedua tangan mereka bertautan dalam kegelapan. Sebentuk ikatan yang jauh lebih erat daripada borgol yang dulu pernah mengikat keduanya.

* * *

"Semua ini karena aku masih hidup," ujar Near, "Karena L masih tetap ada di dunia ini."

"Juga karena masih ada kemungkinan shinigami lain turun ke dunia manusia dan membuat manusia menjadi Kira," Halle menambahkan, "Karena itu... cerita ini tidak bisa di akhiri begitu saja..."

"Tetapi ada kalanya aku berharap bisa mengakhiri cerita ini," bisik Near lirih.

Di hadapan Nate River dan Halle Bullock sekarang berdiri beberapa menara kartu tarot berbentuk huruf M.

Penghormatan terakhir untuk teman-teman yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Ayo kita pergi dari ruangan ini," Near berkata sambil beranjak dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan monumen penghormatan terakhir berdiri dalam kebisuan.

_"Good bye Mihael, Good bye Mail, maybe someday, somewhere, we will meet again."_

* * *

**The End** **to The No End**

* * *


End file.
